


In their own way

by Archangel06



Category: Children of Bodom, Finnish Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel06/pseuds/Archangel06
Summary: Henkka is very stressed. His friends take care of him.
Relationships: Henkka/ Janne/ Alexi/ Roope/ Jaska
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	In their own way

Too much coffee, too much pressure, too little rest and bad food: here there is the perfect recipe for disaster.

Henkka is a sweet and lovely guy, but when his irritability takes over, it is like Dr. Jekyll morphing into Mr. Hyde: better stay away. It takes very long for him to arrive at that level: but when comes the straw that breaks the camel’s back, he explodes like a volcano, and his rage is terrible to behold.

First, an eruptive column of fury hammers everyone with a lapilli’s rain of insults: then its own strength collapses into a violent pyroclastic flow which overwhelms everything, and that is the moment when Henkka is most dangerous.

He can destroy literally everything in his reach, or even punch someone in the face: then he would faint for a while, exhausted.

That is the result of always holding back, of always being the wise one: at some point, he will explode without the slightest warning, and the longer it takes, the worse it will be.

Boom.

Fortunately, after so many years, his bandmates learned to read those almost imperceptible signals of an imminent explosion, and, even better, learned how to vent all that energy and frustration without damages.

There are two ways: first, they could leave him completely alone for a week or so, letting the pressure go down of its own accord. But unfortunately, when they are on tour, they have a killing schedule, with few days of rest: and this make them often opt for the second choice.

Sex is the key.

Amazing, exhausting, relaxing sex.

Usually they do it in Janne’s and Alexi’s room, seen that it is the only one with a double bed, big enough for all the five of them. They always make Henkka get properly drunk. It isn’t really necessary, but it makes all easier for the blonde, because the alcohol will loosen all his restraints and allow him to enjoy thoroughly the attentions of his bandmates, drowning all the “but” and “we shouldn’t…”

If he was sober, he would hesitate, even though he knows perfectly that it is the right thing to do and he won’t repent, in the morning.

And so, he keeps drinking, beer after beer, until he isn’t stable on his own feet, until his head feels light, until it doesn’t matter when Roope and Jaska help him on his feet and pass his arms over their shoulders.

“Guys… I love you” he stutters, as they half drag, half carry him towards the room.

“We love you, too” they smile, and someone, maybe Roope, kisses him on his cheek, making him blush.

It’s not long before he finds himself on the mattress, his friends all half naked around him, kissing, caressing and stripping him gently.

Jaska is kneeled behind him, and Henkka lays over him with his lower back on the drummer’s tights: Jaska is petting his hair, caressing his face, massaging gently his neck and shoulders loosening the knots of tension in his muscles.

Alexi and Janne are torturing slowly his chest, caressing, licking, pinching, biting gently all his sweet spots, leaving here and there some purple marks. Henkka will be able to see them for several days, and he will know that when he needs help, he will always get it.

When Alexi’s lips close around his left nipple as Janne’s long fingers are pinching gently the right one, he lets out a throaty moan, and he feels Jaska smiling on his neck before pulling the skin with his teeth.

“G- god… guys… please…” he whines, his eyes closed. He’s lost, and all the anger, all the tension is melting like snow in the sun, leaving place to the pleasure and a blessed void in his mind.

He can allow himself the luxury of being weak now.

Roope is peeling his trousers off, and his big, calloused hands caress the bare skin of the blonde’s legs, covered with a soft golden hair, his thumbs tracing little circles on his tights as he slowly approaches his crotch. “Hard already” muses Jaska, his hot breath right in Henkka’s ear before the bassist turns his face to kiss him.

It’s a long kiss, sloppy, drunk, Jaska bites his lips and swallows his moan when Roope’s hand sneaks under his boxers, closing around his hard shaft: in a second, he’s completely naked.

His brain feels bleary from pleasure, he can’t think clearly: he just does not want this to end.

Now Alexi is torturing his neck, running his lips and tongue over the sensitive skin, Janne is kissing his lower belly, and Roope’s hands are caressing his hard cock, playing with his balls, making him go crazy.

“G- guys… please…”

“Ssssh, little one” whisper Jaska. “I want to blow him. Guys, if you don’t mind…”

In a second his friends shift their positions: now Jaska is between his legs, Janne is behind him, Roope and Alexi hold his hands and caress him.

As Jaska’s head lower between his tights, the bassist gulps, knowing what will happen next.

“J- Jas, p- pleaaah, nnh… oh, yeah, yeah, pleaaaaseeee…” he stutters, as the drummer licks gently the inside of his tights: the beard scratches him lightly, and when the hot and wet mouth engulf his aching cock the pleasure stuns him.

He wails, and this time is Roope kissing him, as Janne and Alexi kiss each other.

He moans in protest when Jaska stops, but is shushed by Alexi, kissing him. “Time to put that pretty mouth of yours to a better use” sniggers the guitarist as his friends press him on his four. Soon Alexi’s thick cock is pressing on his lips, and he immediately takes it in his mouth. He wants to be forgiven for being so bitchy and problematic, and he knows exactly how to do that.

“Mmhh… oh yeah… good boy… oh god Hen you don’t need toooh, ooh gooood!” moans the blonde as Henkka deeptroaths him. Henkka smirks, because he knows that he’s doing a good work. He does not need to watch to know that on Alexi’s face there’s an expression of intense pleasure, because the guitarist is involuntarily thrusting his hips forward, fucking his mouth: probably Janne is kissing him.

“Don’t monopolize him” Henkka hears Janne say, and Alexi answer “You’re right. Henkka, dear boy, would you mind to give a taste of your wonderful mouth to the others, too?”

No, he does not mind at all. They’re all being so gentle with him, they take so good care of him, and this is the very least he can do to thank them. In a second, he’s again on his back, whining around Roope’s cock as Janne thrusts his lubed fingers inside him: his right hand roams blindly on Jaska’s body next to him until he finds his hard shaft, starting to massage it, and Alexi is masturbating him slowly.

Jaska is the first to take him. Henkka’s again on his four, with Janne’s cock between his lips: Jaska thrusts into him, the sweet friction making him squeal and moan. His rhythm is steady and the thrusts hard, and he hits his sweet spot almost with every hit: a second later the bassist finds himself pulled up and embraced from behind, the thrusts increasing in strength. Roope now is pressed against him, rubbing their hard cocks together and kissing him.

The changes around him are quick, his friends do not give Henkka any time to think, he just has to enjoy: now he’s again on his four, with Jaska in his mouth, Roope fucking him with slow but sharp thrusts, and Alexi and Janne crouched under him, lavishing attentions on his crotch and on each other.

Soon is too much, and with a particularly strong thrust by Roope he comes hard, squeaking as pleasure burns him: all the anger, the frustration, the tension and the negative feelings are swept away by the intense wave of the orgasm that washes his quivering body.

His friends soon follow him, and the wave of pleasure slowly retreats, leaving him stunned. He almost feels like he smoked pot, he’s exhausted and a silly smile ghosts on his lips as his friends clean him carefully: then they gently cover him with the light sheets, and he’s asleep before realizing it.

“Do you think he will be okay, now?” asks Roope under his voice, gently pushing away a rebel lock of blond hair from Henkka’s forehead.

“Yeah, he will. He needed this” murmurs Jaska, gently brushing his fingers on the bassist’s cheek.

Alexi yawns, leaning in Janne’s arms. “We should sleep. You should stay here, it’s late.”

Roope nods. “Yeah. I’m far too tired to get back to my room… and this bed is big enough for the five of us. We can sleep here.”

Soon they are all five under the covers. Instinctively Henkka snuggles against Jaska who holds him tightly, as Roope’s left arm holds them both: Janne cuddles Alexi, cradling him gently until he’s asleep, pressed between Henkka and the keyboardist.

Finally, everything is fine. The storm passed, they have just to turn the page and go on: tomorrow, Henkka will wake up in a warm tangle of limbs, and will smile, grateful to his friends for taking care of him… in their own particular way. 


End file.
